A study of Factors, Social, Environmental, Physical and Psychological which may contribute to the heavy drinking problem of the inhabitants of the Turtle Mountain Indian Reservation. The research is being conducted within the land holdings of the tribe. A first attempt at research by the Turtle Mountain Community college, the staff consisting of local tribal members.